Let It Go
by lycanthropic kitten
Summary: I knew this would happen, I knew I could never be normal. Don't you see? I'm just like her. It has been my fate all my life, I just hoped it wouldn't come true. You have to leave, I don't want to hurt you! Please, j-just go, Harry. Please! (Set summer before Goblet of Fire)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. I can't wait to continue to right this. This story was inspired by Frozen which had a good effect on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with the franchise, but I happen to own the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX | Mean scene change

* * *

><p>The girl stared out her window looking onto the vast land of her family's property as frost began to collect upon the window in her room. But how is that possible when summer has just begun and the sun shined brightly outside. The heat was sweltering outside the large manor and her family had collected outside just to beat the summer heat. But here she stood, hand against the window, watching as her window covered in ice. They had invited her to swim with them in the watering hole, but she had declined, saying she was catching a cold and didn't want to get anyone else sick. Ironic, when the only thing catching a cold was the room itself. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She had fought so hard to keep her secret away from others, but now it seemed to be catching up with her. She was turning into a monster.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat in the sitting room of Grimmauld place. Sirius had convinced Dumbledore to let him come earlier this year, so he had to only stay with the Dursley's for a week out of the month this year. He didn't quite understand how a blood bond between his mother and aunt was to keep him safe when his aunt didn't even like him, but he didn't question Dumbledore, nobody ever did. He was currently sitting on the couch reading a magazine on Quidditch while Ron sat beside him arguing with Hermione who sat opposite them in a chair. She was trying to concentrate on the book in her hands, but Ron was making that hard. Harry truly cared for his friends, but at times like these he really wished they would go elsewhere.

He had an idea of why they continuously fought, but it was only a prediction. It seemed that fighting was the only way they could show any feeling for each other. Recently they had been either ignoring each other or the complete opposite, if only they could kiss and make up already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry curiously looked out the door of the sitting room to look across the hall at the door of the dining room. The order members had been in there for over an hour and Harry could have sworn he heard some raised voices at times. He was wondering what they were so worked up about and the twins had tried to use one of their inventions to listen in but each time they got caught and yelled at by . 'Well whatever it is, it must be important' he thought to himself worriedly.

He continued to stare at the door until after ten minutes the door creaked open. He watched as the order members began to exit the room one by one, some went up to their rooms while others left and went back to their previous business. 'It must have been really important' he mused to himself as he watched Dumbledore himself walk out of the room. He must have felt the boy watching him since he turned towards the sitting room as looked him straight in the eye. Harry nervously looked away from the older man pretending to go back to his magazine. He then heard footstep coming towards him and had just noticed that Hermione and Ron had finally ended their argument, for now.

He listened as the footsteps came closer and as called the twins and Ginny down to join them in the sitting room. Hearing this made Harry even more anxious as before and looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing at the doorway along with Sirius and Dumbledore in front of them and he knew something was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the rest of the Weasley's had joined them inside of the sitting room and had taken seats around the room to hear what the adults had to say.

"It has come to my attention that perhaps Grimmauld place is no longer a safe place for the order and most importantly, you children to stay" Dumbledore stated calmly looking around the room as he spoke. He sounded very serious, much like he had in the second year before he had to leave.

"Why is that, headmaster?" Questioned the ever curious, Hermione. She looked upset, it seemed she thought they all would be separated, having to return to their homes. "Are we having to return to our homes?" She continued.

"Actually, that won't be necessary, Hermione" Sirius told the girl and the rest of the room. "Their is a second order headquarters, it seems, that we will be relocating to."

Harry watched his godfather closely. He seemed pensive, his hand stroking the scruffy beard on his chin. The man's animagus form fit him perfectly, him looking scruffy like a dog at times, and he seemed to take on the personality at times too.

"Then where will we be staying, headmaster?" Harry asked, finally speaking up for the first time since everyone came into the room. Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he looked up at the boy who lived and he began to tell them of their new home for the summer.

"We will be staying at McGonagall manor for the time being" he told the as he began to describe the place. "It's a large manor on many acres of land in the highlands of Scotland. Though, as large as it may be, no one really knows about it being there. You see the home belongs to Professor McGonagall and before her father, Robert, died he had put a strong charm upon the manor's protection shield keeping it hidden. The only people who know about it are the McGonagall's, the order, and now you all" he gave his speech barely taking a break to breathe.

Harry looked around the room giving each of his friends a glance. Hermione seemed intrigued, Ron looked in awe, Ginny seemed unbothered, while Fred and George shared a mischievous look between each other.

"Though, when we arrive, Professor McGonagall won't be alone" he stated with a glint in his eye only Harry noticed. "Her daughter lives there along with her children and she will be the one to look over the house. That is all for now, I shall take my leave now" he smiled, leaving through the flu before anyone had a chance to say a word. After they were sure he was gone, Ron said loudly "McGonagall has kids!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, ain't it sad?

* * *

><p>The girl sat upon her bed staring out the window yet again. Her godmother, the woman who had raised her, told her they would be having guests. She had said it through the door, of course. She had told her she hoped that she would at least come out to greet them when they arrived, but she couldn't. She hadn't told the woman she called her aunt that, not wanting to upset her, but she couldn't take the risk. She didn't want to harm anyone, so she had decided to stay in her room, it was the best for everyone. She knew that they would probably think bad of her if she didn't come out, but she just couldn't, she couldn't. As she became upset her room began to be covered in a thin layer of ice, the room grew cold and dark, but she wasn't bothered. The cold had never really bothered her anyway.<p>

XxxxxxxxX

"Seriously, Ronald" Hermione huffed. "What did you think? That she was alone her whole entire life!" She asked giving the boy an annoyed look.

"Well, yeah, I mean she is old" he said a dumbstruck look on his features. "I kind of expected her to have been a spinster" he said those within the room truthfully.

"Ronald" "Ronald" Hermione and yelled in chorus at the young, redheaded male. "That was extremely rude. You do realize she was once our age, right?" Hermione told him while Molly gave him a scolding look while saying "I'm disappointed in you"

" ?" Harry said to the woman curiously. "Yes, dear" she replied to the boy sweetly turning away from her son. "When will we be leaving?" He asked so he could go start packing and to help Ron lose some of the attention.

"We will be going tomorrow, dear. We will be traveling by portkey, I want all of you to go upstairs and get packed, and after your done, I'll come up and shrink down your trunks" she told the kids and then left the room, pulling along Arthur.

Soon, the others left to do as Molly had said, leaving harry alone with his godfather. "So, Harry, are you okay with all this? There will be more space" Sirius asked awkwardly, not used to talking to Harry about feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he told Sirius with a shrug. "Well, that's good. At least we won't have to deal with my mother's portrait anymore" Sirius joked giving a chuckle. "You should head upstairs and pack before Molly gives us a talking to" he laughed lightly leaving the sitting room after giving him one last glance.

XxxxxxxxX

Harry stood in the shared room of him and Ron making sure he had everything. He went over the list in his head one last time. Trunk was safely in his pocket, Hedwig was already in his cage, and nothing was left on his bed or in his dresser. He was ready to go.

Harry then left out of the room, heading downstairs. They were all supposed to meet downstairs, the kids were to travel by portkey with Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and everyone else would meet them a short walk away from the manor. He saw that everyone was already in the hall except Ginny. He would never understand why girls took so long to get ready.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, hurry, we don't have all day!" She yelled up the staircase to her daughter. Seeing Harry walk down the stairs, she smiled widely at the boy. "Hello, Harry, I'm glad to see your ready" she happily told the boy.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked him with a small smile as Harry came to stand beside his godfather. "As ready as I can be" he replied to the older man with a shrug.

Several minutes later, Ginny finally came down the steps. "What took you so long?" Ron grumbled to his little sister. "I was getting ready" she retaliated to her brother with a sniff. "Of course you were" Ron mumbled annoyed. It was evident to see what Ginny had been up to since you could see the makeup on her face. This wasn't unusual, but it seemed darker than it usually is.

Fred and George began to snicker under their breaths saying something about a clown and Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Okay then, it's time to get going" Sirius announced, holding out a portkey in the form of a piece of cardboard.

Everyone then grabbed a part of the board and Sirius activated it. Harry felt a pulling and sucking feeling that he couldn't quite explain. It felt as though his body was being sucked through a straw and before he knew it, he fell face first on the ground and the other children did as well, except for Fred and George since they had used one with their father before. And as he fell clumsily the ones who hadn't landed feet first, landed gracefully onto the ground.

Harry quickly got up and unsteadily stood on his feet. They were in what was supposed to be the highlands of Scotland. Dumbledore said there would be a large house there, but no one could see it, as there was a charm protecting it. As he looked around even further, he noticed more order members appearing. He saw Tonks and Moody, along with Mr. Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley. They all gathered around in a group and Harry suspected they were waiting for McGonagall or Dumbledore. All of a sudden he saw the two professors appear out of thin air and using their wands for something. Moody said they were fixing the wards so they would be allowed in and soon a large castle like manor appeared. Minerva then turned to them and proudly said "Welcome to McGonagall Manor!"


End file.
